Runaway Clara
by Niril
Summary: O que acontece depois do " ... e viveram felizes para sempre." ? Será que as princesas são realmente felizes e os príncipes realmente encantados?
1. Chapter 1

_Então... sem explicações. Eu criei, recentemente , uma fixação com contos de fadas ligeiramente diferentes. _

_Opiniões? Nos reviews._

_Xoxo_

_**

* * *

**_

_**UM**_

Então eu estava casada. Há cinco anos?Nossa!Não parecia,o tempo passara tão lentamente que eu sentia como se dez anos houvessem transcorrido.

Sentada no canapé de cetim de damasco laranja,numa sala perfeitamente caiada de creme com janelas emolduradas do mais suave dourado e cortinas do mais caro brocado eu bordava uma singela toalhinha de linho. Folhas verdes,flores amarelas e arabescos cor de vinho e no canto esquerdo o nome da minha filhinha " Magritte".

Minha dama de companhia ressonava tranqüila numa imensa cadeira de couro vermelho e Magritte brincava com suas bonecas no tapete de lã azul a poucos metros de mim.

Era mais um dia quente,o Sol brilhava impiedosamente e o céu estava opaco,como se seu azul houvesse sido queimado pelos raios. As árvores estavam baças e sem vida e os rios rasos e silenciosos por causa da pouca água.

Eu me encontrava sozinha ,o que havia se tornado meu costume,meu marido havia saído para caçar ,o que era seu costume tanto quanto me deixar sozinha. Eu não tinha com quem conversar a não ser meu cachorro , Apfel, o que criou os rumores de que falo com os animais. Quem dera,assim talvez eu não me sentisse tão abandonada. Apfel brincava com um novelo de lã a meus pés,as vezes ele parecia um gato. Gostava de caçar ratos,comer atum e seu latido era tão fino que quase parecia um miado.

Enxuguei uma gota de suor que me escorria pela têmpora esquerda.

"Malditas roupas." Murmurei agitada. Eu era obrigada a usar muitas camadas de roupa desde que havia me casado, no inverno tudo bem,mas no verão aquilo se tornava insuportável. Era o corpinho que me apertava a nuca e comprimia os seios,a chemise que me chegava aos tornozelos feita de seda bordada a ouro,depois o colete acolchoado de lã ,e então o garde-corps que muitas vezes me fazia chegar a beira do colapso por ser tão apertado. Por fim vinha a vasquinha,longa e evasê feita do mais puro linho com bordados intrincados de fios de prata e ouro e por cima a sobreveste,geralmente bordada de rubis que eram a marca do reino de meu marido. Mas eu sempre colocava um broche de esmeralda ,no formato de um besouro com antenas de prata e olhos de diamantes,um presente dos meus sete amigos da floresta antes de eu partir . Os cabelos , agora longos, sempre presos numa apertada trança e depois torcidos num coque pesado,o que sempre me deixava com dor de cabeça ao final do dia.

Respirei fundo e me inclinei por sobre a mesinha de laca , para pegar um copo de cristal que minha dama de companhia havia enchido para mim,antes de cair no sono,com licor de pêssego e leite, na tentativa vã de me refrescar.

Enfadada arremessei meu trabalho manual longe e irritada arranquei as botas de couro e as meias que me pinicavam por causa do calor.

" O que estou fazendo?" Já fazia um certo tempo que me sentia cada vez mais e mais infeliz. Eu não vivia,não podia fazer as coisas que gostava pois tinha de manter as aparências e o comportamento que se era esperado da rainha. Rainha. Eu não passava de um enfeite bonito que meu marido gostava de exibir para seus amigos. Minha vida se resumia a procurar algo adequado para fazer durante o dia,me vestir esplendidamente para os jantares e bailes e as noites esperar para ver se meu marido viria até mim ou não, ele quase nunca vinha. Sempre me perguntei porque.

Nem gerenciar o castelo eu podia,esse serviço não era digno de uma rainha e Gorette,a governanta,já cuidava disso por mim. Nem de minha filha eu podia me encarregar,isso era serviço para ama-seca.

Minha vida era vazia e sem significado. As vezes eu me pegava sonhando com a casa dos meus amigos da floresta onde eu sempre fui de utilidade,ajudava nos serviços de casa e sempre podia ir passear na floresta,visitar seus outros moradores,andar descalço nas folhas secas e deixar meus cabelos soltos. Mas eu era virgem,solteira e não era mãe naquela época.Só as virgens e solteiras podem se dar ao luxo de serem...bem...livres.E eu que sempre achei que as mulheres casadas é que eram livres. Nunca me senti mais presa.

"Majestade." Um lacaio de Wilhelm,meu marido,abriu a porta me chamando. Sua casaca vermelha contrastando violentamente com sua camisa branca e seu rosto de menino escondido por debaixo de um chapéu de veludo com penas. " O rei manda que se vista com primor esta noite ,pois o duque de Watter vem nos visitar."

Assenti.

Era o que eu sempre fazia. Assentir ,sem discordar ou discutir,por mais que eu estivesse incomodada,acalorada,irritada sempre devia assentir e fazer o que me era ordenado. Era o que se esperava de mim,a rainha.

E assim o fiz.

Acordei minha dama de companhia e pedi que levasse Magritte até a ama-seca e depois viesse ter comigo em meus aposentos trazendo água quente. Minha ala no castelo era toda decorada com tapeçarias com motivos naturais,como sereias,unicórnios,elfos,fadas e monstros. Uma cama imensa com dossel,grandes arcas de ébano entalhado e um imenso espelho na parede,espelho que pertencera a minha madrasta. Uma grande bacia de cobre para meu banho e uma caixa de ônix onde guardava meus cosméticos.

Comecei a me despir lentamente em frente ao espelho e quando me vi nua arregalei os olhos. Meu corpo estava tão mudado! Há tempos que não me examinava com cuidado,desde o casamento para ser honesta. Minhas mais ancas estavam mais largas,provavelmente por causa do parto de Magritte,meus seios maiores e ligeiramente caídos,minha pele ainda mais branca do que diziam,minhas veias eram visíveis. Eu não era mais a menina esguia e reta de quando havia me casado,eu era uma mulher,com curvas e ângulos e aquilo me espantou.

Só fui retirada de meu devaneio quando minha dama de companhia adentrou seguida de outras damas carregando jarros de água fumegante. Me escondi atrás da toalha de linho me sentindo levemente envergonhada de ter sido pega me examinando. Após encherem a banheira,minha dama de companhia acrescentou sais de banho na água e me ajudou a lavar meus cabelos com sabão perfumado.

Depois de seca escolhi um vestido de seda vermelha e brincos de rubi e pérolas,um manto de renda bordada de diamantes e uma corrente com uma rosa de safira esculpida.E o broche dos meus amigos anões ,é claro.

Me olhei no espelho uma vez mais antes de sair e subitamente,antes que eu pudesse me controlar eu fiz o que minha madrasta costumava fazer.

"Espelho,espelho meu. Existe alguém mais bonita do que eu?"

"Não. Tu és a mais bela!" Minha dama de companhia arregalou os olhos e fez o sinal da cruz ao ver o rosto fantasmagórico surgir das profundezas enevoadas de vidro.A ignorando ajeitei meu manto e saí pela porta. Ciente dos olhares de cobiça e luxúria que me eram dirigidos pelos homens,mesmo dos servos, e os de inveja e ódio lançados pelas mulheres,mesmo por minha dama de companhia.

No jantar fiquei calada,como sempre,sorrindo apenas quando meu marido me dirigia a palavra e insistia que eu comesse.Não sentia fome,não em bailes e de comidas que de tão luxuosas perdiam o gosto.

Na hora das danças me esquivei de mãos que roçavam ,sem querer,meus seios,coxas e bumbum. Os homens podem ser bem desreipetosos quando querem.

No fim,como sempre acontecia depois desses banquetes,meu marido veio me procurar. Ele era uma boa pessoa,apenas não encontrava interesse maior em mim. Uma vez comecei a perguntar o que ele sentia por mim,porque havia se casado comigo.

"Ora ,era o que esperavam que eu fizesse.Não era o que você esperava de mim?"

"Eu esperava que você me amasse." Respondi com sinceridade.

"Todos temos que aceitar o que a vida nos impõe,ainda mais quando somos príncipes que futuramente se tornarão reis. Assim é a vida."

Naquele dia eu compreendi que ele era tão infeliz quanto eu apenas mais conformado. Entendi que ele também havia sido jogado neste casamento sem ter tempo de avaliar se era isso o que ele realmente queria. Por isso talvez se afundasse na caça como distração,talvez ele até amasse outra pessoa antes de mim e havia sido obrigado a esquecê-la. Eu nunca havia amado ninguém , talvez então ele até fosse mais infeliz que eu.

De noite me acordou com um sorriso e beijou minha boca. Eu sempre fazia o meu melhor para me sentir desejosa,mas sempre falhava. Suas mãos macias ergueram minha camisola,o suficiente para que minhas partes intimas ficassem expostas e entrou em mim com a lentidão de sempre. Eu imaginava que depois de cinco anos a dor iria diminuir ou até mesmo desaparecer,mas não. Era sempre aquela pontada dolorosa no começo e depois o ardor constante até que ele se satisfizesse. Quando terminava ele me dava um beijo na testa e apertava minha mão antes de se virar para o lado e cair no sono. Isso me deixava com uma sensação de vazio e frustração que eu não fazia idéia de como diminuir,o que sempre me levava as lágrimas.

Levantei e depois de me lavar com a água da jarra de porcelana me dirigi a janela e, sentando em sua borda, observei a noite . Milhões de estrelas iluminavam o céu sem lua,o manto negro da noite se estendendo até a floresta e depois mergulhando por detrás dela.O castelo em silêncio.

Toda a extensão de minha vida seria assim. Nada nunca mudaria,talvez eu tivesse mais filhos que também seriam tirados de mim e levados por amas-secas , talvez eu morresse no parto de algum deles,talvez ... Sufocada pelos meus próprios sentimentos e pensamentos conflituosos caí aos prantos sem conseguir respirar.

Acordei no mesmo lugar dia seguinte. Meu marido parecia não ter achado estranho eu preferir dormir no encosto da janela ao invés de a seu lado. Estava estranhamente calma,depois de todo aquele choro minha mente tinha se tornado assustadoramente lúcida. Eu sabia o que tinha de fazer antes de que aquele peso todo me esmagasse. E ia fazer.

Eu ia fugir.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oi!_

_Mais um chapter._

_Devagar e sempre tudo será postado:B_

_Xoxo_

**

* * *

**

**DOIS**

* * *

Tudo foi devidamente esquematizado e planejado. Por cinco dias juntei pão,queijo,pêras,bolos de nozes,peixe seco e três odres: um com leite de amêndoas,um com cerveja e um com hidromel,água era fácil de se achar nos riachos da floresta e era sempre fresca e limpa,mesmo na seca. Numa sacola de couro,as comidas envoltas por uma toalha de lã,duas calçolas,duas camisas,uma troca de meias,uma touca-para trocar quando a que eu estivesse usando estivesse suja- e mudas de roupa para minha filha.A sacola de couro ,agora,escondida dentro de uma das minhas arcas ,debaixo de pesados vestidos de veludo e lã e brocados de ouro. Em um saco menor amarrado no meu pescoço , como um pendente : um pente de bronze que havia sido presente de meu pai,os brincos de ouro de minha mãe,um pequeno espelho de prata,meu broche e algumas moedas.

"Majestade,aqui está o vestido que me pediu." Minha dama de companhia entrou no meu quarto com um vestido gasto de criada pendurado em seus braços.

"Obrigada Ingrid."

Peguei o vestido e o joguei displicentemente na cama. Havia mentido que queria cuidar de uma roseira no jardim e sem avisar meu marido,pois ele diria que não era trabalho para uma rainha, pedi para que Ingrid me arranjasse um vestido velho para que não sujasse os meus próprios.

"Traga Magritte para mim sim?" Ela acenou com a cabeça e depois de uma reverência se retirou. Eu estava na sala de costura,ao lado do grande salão,no térreo. Peguei minha sacola de couro, que havia trazido ali entre mantas de lã que menti precisavam de conserto, e a joguei pela janela,atrás de uma moita de flores que ficava ali debaixo.

Estava nervosa,minhas mãos frias e suadas e meu coração batendo descompassado enquanto eu retirava meu vestido de veludo azul e as roupas de baixo , para ficar só com uma camisola de linho branco que ia usar como chemise,visto que minhas verdadeiras chemises eram todas bordadas e pesadas. Coloquei o vestido marrom de criada por cima e soltei meu cabelo do coque deixando-o pender numa trança longa e negra,colocando apenas minha capa de seda verde por cima. Carreguei Apfel de sua cestinha e o coloquei pra fora da janela também.

"O que está fazendo majestade?" A ama-seca perguntou desconfiada o que fez meu rosto ficar rubro e minhas orelhas quentes.

"Estava ... cheirando as flores.São...são bastante perfumadas." Minha garganta estava travada como se houvessem chumaços de algodão nela. Mas felizmente a ama-seca sorriu seu sorriso sem dentes e empurrando Magritte em minha direção se dirigiu a cadeira de madeira mais próxima e ali se sentou. Tirou um pano do bolso e começou a bordá-lo

Como parecia não querer sair comecei a me sentir assustada. Apfel latia e a velha parecia não querer ir por sorte Magritte me salvou.

"Cadê minha boneca?"

"Eu não sei. Onde está a boneca Maria?"

A ama ergueu os ombros e depois fez uma cara de desagrado quando a mandei ir buscar.

"O que está fazendo mamãe?" Magritte perguntou quando comecei a retirar sua sobreveste bordada e a prender seus cabelos castanhos em tranças.

"Está calor não está? Você não gostaria de ficar mais fresquinha?"

Ela me olhou desconfiada,mas depois sorriu e até me ajudou a retirar suas botas para colocar meias de linho ao invés das de lã.

"Nós vamos dar uma volta está bem?" Peguei sua mão e a coloquei pra fora da janela com cuidado. "Espere a mamãe aqui está bem?Escondida nesta moita de fadas." Seus olhos se arregalaram a menção da palavra fadas e eu soube que ela ia me obedecer. Magritte assentiu enquanto pétalas rosadas caiam em seus cabelos e seus olhos escuros me olhavam sem suspeitar de nada.

"Onde está a princesa,majestade?" A ama perguntou quando voltou e Magritte não estava mais a vista.

"Minha dama de companhia a levou pra cima,a menina estava me dando trabalho.' Menti fazendo o papel de mãe desinteressada que esperavam que eu fizesse. A ama me deu um olhar rancoroso e saiu,resmungando algo sobre mulheres cruéis e sem instinto materno. Largara a boneca na cadeira e eu a peguei e enfiei no bolso do vestido.

Fui até os jardins onde pedi ao guarda que me escoltava me trouxesse água para que finalmente pudesse ficar sozinha. Fingindo passear entre as roseiras tirei a capa a ajeitei de modo que apenas um pedaço fosse visível através das folhas e saí correndo em direção de onde havia deixado minha filha e Apfel.

"Mamãe!"Ela esticou seus braços pequeninos e a apertei contra o peito,pendurei a sacola no ombro e enfiei Apfel no bolso do meu vestido. Coloquei a touca e cobri Magritte com uma manta de pano puído e leve e abaixando o rosto me dirigi aos portões que levavam a vila que ladeava o castelo.

Caminhei por entre ruas mal calçadas de pedra e em direção ao moinho mais além. Ninguém havia me parado e eu não havia falado com ninguém, de qualquer forma as ruas estavam quase vazias por ser hora de trabalho.

Meu plano era me esconder por uns dias na casa dos meus amigos anões , que meu marido tinha me proibido de visitar,pois não ficava bem a rainha indo de boa vontade a casa de plebeus e plebeus anões ainda por cima. Meu marido sempre teve um preconceito com as criaturas diferentes dele,os seres que vivem do outro lado do véu mágico.

Não ia voltar para o baronato de meu pai. Depois que minha madrasta havia sido condenada a morte e enforcada no pátio , nunca mais tivera vontade de pisar os pés lá.Eu tentei interceder por ela,Wilhelm foi irredutível em sua sentença.E além do mais,aquele castelo só me lembrava os quinze anos de sofrimento antes de eu fugir ameaçada de morte.

Não sabia o que ia fazer depois,mas não pretendia nunca mais voltar se me fosse permitido ser bem sucedida em meus planos.

Depois de ultrapassar o moinho só faltava a ponte para eu estar definitivamente em outro reinado.A floresta pertencia ao rei vizinho e ele não era amigo próximo de Wilhelm,o que muito me regozijava. Corri sem sentir o peso da minha filha de cinco anos nos braços e nem do meu cachorro no bolso ou da minha bolsa de provisões,pela primeira vez em cinco anos o futuro não me parecia uma massa cinzenta e homogênea na qual eu iria me afogar cedo ou tarde.

Uma carroça cheia de feno guiada por burros passou ao meu lado enquanto eu corria e os homens que a guiavam mexeram comigo ,mas nem dei ouvidos. Estava prestes a entrar na floresta quando ouvi um grito.

"Ei ,garota!"

Parei de correr com o coração na boca. Me virei lentamente e sem levantar o rosto pude ver dois soldados em cotas de metal vindo em minha direção.

"Onde vai?"

Murmurei algo em resposta,Magritte se remexendo desconfortável em meus braços e tentando olhar por cima da manta que a cobria,apertei sua cabecinha no meu peito e ela parou.

"Não escutei."O soldado disse rudemente se aproximando de mim. " O que esconde aí?" Arrancou a manta de Magritte e olhou espantado para ela que piscava os olhos desacostumados ao sol.

"Está Sol e pode fazer mal para a menina." Respondi trêmula.A lança do soldado começou a erguer minhas saias e eu dei um passo para trás só para bater no outro soldado que se postara atrás de mim.

"Venha conosco . Vamos te dar sombra e outras coisas mais. É perigoso andar por aí sozinha." Eles riam deliciados com minhas tentativas frustradas de fuga.Não haviam visto meu rosto , que eu aproveitara para sujar de terra e o de Magritte também quando ainda estávamos no castelo.

Me sentindo cada vez mais acuada senti minha garganta se apertar por causa da vontade de chorar,nessas horas de perigo eu sempre havia contado com alguém para me salvar. Os anões,o caçador de meu pai-Hector-arrependido,meu marido. Mas dessa vez eu estava sozinha e ia ter de me virar sozinha e ainda tinha minha filha para proteger.

"Querem me deixar passar!" Briguei na minha voz mais irritada que ainda assim soava trêmula de medo. " Esta criança está com sintomas de peste ,tenho que levá-la para floresta para que não contamine outros!"

Os soldados arregalaram os olhos e fizeram o sinal da cruz e sem mais palavras saíram correndo praticamente,o mais longe possível de mim e da peste.

Sorri com essa pequena vitória. Ia conseguir,ia fazer tudo por meus próprios meios.

De repente ir para casa dos anões não me pareceu mais uma boa idéia. Da primeira vez em que precisei de ajuda eles estavam lá e sofreram ao meu lado por minha culpa. Eu não podia jogar esse fardo sobre eles novamente.

Não,eu tinha que fazer isso sozinha e ao invés de tomar a trilha da direita que levava para as bordas da floresta e em direção ao baronato de meu pai e por conseqüência a floresta onde os anões moravam, tomei o rumo da esquerda , onde tudo era-me desconhecido e me parecia mais promissor.


	3. Chapter 3

_Reviews for me, meus amores._

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Três**

Caminhei por várias horas na trilha que aparentava ser pouco usada,pois não tinha sulcos de rodas de carroça ou mesmo pegadas recentes. Um silêncio estranho vinha da mata,não conseguia ouvir som de animais e nem mesmo do vento chacoalhando as árvores.

Magritte havia se cansado de andar e eu a carregava há um bom tempo,meus braços estavam doendo pelo esforço,minha filha era uma criança pequena ,mas eu me desacostumara a fazer qualquer exercicío físico. Apfel trotava alegremente atrás de nós e de vez em quando sumia entre os troncos e só aparecia quando eu o chamava.

Quando anoiteceu eu comecei a me preocupar,não havia onde se abrigar e animais selvagens poderiam nos atacar. Por fim me decidi por ficar no oco de uma árvore onde ajeitei uma cama de folhas secas para Magritte e a cobri com a manta , depois de lhe dar um lanche de pão com queijo e uma pêra e uns bons goles de leite de amêndoas até que ela tivesse matado sua sede. Dei um pedaço de pão para Apfel e eu mesma comi uma pê enrosquei em volta de Magritte e mantive meus olhos abertos por minutos longos e escuros até que o cansaço me venceu.

Quando acordei demorei pra lembrar onde estava e porque estava onde estava. Me levantei sonolenta e só então percebi que Magritte e Apfel haviam sumido.

"Magritte!Apfel!"Minha voz trêmula de medo. "Magritte!Magritte!Filha!" Eu comecei a correr por entre moitas espinhosas que me arranhavam a pele e árvores que me batiam com seus galhos mais baixos,minha respiração entrecortada e lágrimas escorrendo pelos meus olhos.

"Magritte!"Eu gritava desesperada até que exausta e completamente perdida caí numa clareira e desatei a soluçar. Era tudo culpa minha!Minha filha havia sido devorada por um lobo e eu era a culpada. Se eu não fosse tão egoísta,se eu tivesse aceitado a vida que o destino me havia incumbido de viver,nada daquilo teria acontecido. Eu pensava essas e outras coisas enquanto chorava como uma lunática,meu rosto e mãos arranhados ,folhas por todos o meu cabelo e terra no meu vestido.

Só fui sair do meu estupor quando era quase de noite. Levantei atordoada e continuei andando floresta adentro sempre chamando por minha filha e as vezes por Apfel. Amanheceu e eu continuava caminhando,meus pés doíam e minha voz não passava de um grunhido estava com sede,com fome,sono,cansaço,medo e absolutamente desesperançosa de rever Magritte.

Mais tarde,quando o Sol já estava a pino no céu,eu podia ver por entre as copas das árvores,me deixei cair ao lado do leito de um riacho seco.Não tinha mais forças para continuar procurando e então eu adormeci.

"Levante-se."

Acordei de um homem de altura aterradora me empurrava com a ponta da bota. Vestido totalmente de um cinza acastanhado,carregava uma espada na cintura e uma aljava de flechas nas costas. Seu cabelo era cor de chumbo,longo e liso jazia preso num meio rabo,seus olhos,que pareciam prata líquida,me fitavam com um que de interesse mesclado a pena. Era o homem mais alto que já vira na vida,enquanto eu me levantava e me preparava para correr pude notar que mal chegava a seus ombros.

"Você é a criaturinha mais barulhenta que já vi." Disse num tom jocoso ao me rodear me impedindo de sair correndo. "E fugidia també. Estou te procurando ha quase doisd ias e só o que consigo são ouvir seus gritos irritantes."

Abri a boca para replicar mas minha voz não saiu. Ele olhava para mim atentamente,me examinando como todos os homens faziam,foi então que notei,ele não era um homem. Suas orelhas eram pontudas e sua pele quase reluzia na fraca luz do entardecer,podia se dizer que ele era mais branco que era um elfo. Um bonito,para ser franca.

"Venha."

Ao me ver parada ele se aproximou de mim e comecei a tremer descontroladamente.

"Tem um lobo te seguindo,se não vier agora não vai mais existir você para se seguir." O elfo murmurou isso rente ao meu ouvido e me arrepiei e comecei a segui-lo.

Ele me levou por trilhas invisiveis e caminhos que eu jamais teria achado sozinha. Passei por clareiras onde grandes pedras em formatos de ogros circundavam uma fogueira,andei por entre rochas de onde de um imenso pedaço de granito saía o punho de uma espada, passei por cima de uma ponte onde um riacho caldaloso cantava com voz de mulher e entre árvores que tinham globos de luz azul pendendo da ponta de seus galhos.

Depois a floresta se tornou mais... comum. Apenas pinheiros,abetos e platanos,algumas moitas de azevinho e o rio quase seco. Estava de volta ao mundo normal. Ele havia cortado o caminho atravessando alguma passagem do véu má levou até uma cabana que ficava na orla da floresta. Era pequena ,mas bem construída. Ao fundo pude ver uma cabana menor com um chaminé afunilada de onde saíam rolos de fumaça preta.

O elfo abriu a porta e me fez entrar. Ao ultrapassar a soleira divisei uma mulher loira com lindas tranças no cabelo sentada numa cadeira de madeira e Magritte em seu colo com Apfel brincando no chão.

"Magritte!" Minha voz saiu num chiado baixo.

"Mamãe!" Minha filha veio correndo e se atirou nos meus braços,Apfel fez festa aos meus pés. "Mamãe o que aconteceu com você?Você está horrível." Seus olhos castanhos me miravam preocupados e eu não pude responder ,pois havia começado a chorar de novo.

Depois de um tempo ,quando me recompus e o elfo e a mulher haviam se afastado um pouco para a outra ponta do aposento,após de me darem um bons goles de leite quente ,sentei numa das cadeiras e coloquei Magritte no meu colo.

"Onde você esteve?"Sussurrei.

"Apfel quis fazer xixi e eu fui com ele.É perigoso sair pela floresta sozinho,você sempre diz." Ela respondeu com orgulho na voz.

Tive de me segurar para não rir de nervoso.

"Querida você nunca,nunca,nunca mais saia de perto de mim sem me avisar entendeu?" Como ela não respondesse segurei seus bracinhos com mais força e fiz com que olhasse para mim. "Responda."

"Entendi." Sua expressão estava desconsolada,ela não entendia porque Apfel podia ir pela floresta sozinho e ela não.

"Você jura para mamãe?"

"Juro."

"Então está bem."

Após uma nova rodada de admoestações de minha parte e beicinhos zangados de Magritte fui finalmente capaz de voltar minha atenção para os outros dois ocupantes da cabana e para própria cabana. Era uma construção de madeira clara bem vedada contra o vento de fora,pois a lareira estava acesa e ali dentro parecia o interior de um forno! Uma escada subia para o andar superior e ao lado havia uma porta fechada,algumas janelas e a mesa também de madeira cercada por cadeiras, um alaúde encostado ao lado da lareira e uma panela fumegava no fogo presa por uma haste de ferro . A moça loira parecia estar na casa dos 30,tinha olhos prateados e orelhas pontudas també um vestido que parecia ser azul escuro,mas quando ela se mexia adquiria todas as tonalidades possíveis de vermelho,rosa,beje,dourado,verde,laranja e amarelo e por mais que você fixasse seu olhar não poderia dizer qual era a cor verdadeira.

Os dois estavam em silêncio em frente a lareira,mas estranhamente,eu podia perceber que se comunicavam mesmo assim. Os olhos prateados fixos no fogo crepitante,ambos postados numa posição praticamente imóvel e seus peitos subiam e desciam tão lentamente que era quase dificil dizer que realmente respiravam.

Amendrotada por estar entre estranhos e estranho mágicos resolvi fugir me aproveitando de seu aparente alheiamento,porém,no momento em que me levantei a moça se virou pra mim e sorriu e foi a coisa mais bonita que eu já vira na vida.O ar parecia cantar e um estranho zunido encheu minha cabeça,minha filha parecia alheia aquele fato e eu imaginei o que eu sentiria caso visse o homem elfo sorrir.

"Você não precisa ter medo,nós não vamos te fazer mal."Ela disse. "Eu me chamo Awdrina e esse é meu irmão Aeric." Ela sorria,ele não.Só olhava para mim intensamente,alias,olhava para tudo com uma intensidade desmedida. Seus olhos pareciam querer descobrir os segredos mais profundos da chaleira de metal que ficava em cima da prateleira sobre a lareira. Daqui a pouco seus olhos iam abrir rombos nas paredes.

"De que está fugindo?"Awdrina continuou parecendo apenas levemente interessada.

Engoli em seco,minha filha olhava pra mim muito quieta.Não podia dizer "Meu marido!" porque afinal não era verdade e podia magoar Magritte. "Estou fugindo de Branca de Neve." Eu respondi trêmula ao constatar a seriedade do que havia acabado de dizer.

Por anos eu não fora nada mais do que Branca de Neve .Para minha madrasta que de forma odiosa e jocosa me chamava assim , para me lembrar da minha mãe e de meu pai e de tudo que eu havia perdido e não podia ter. Da boca dos anões quando me olhavam extasiados. Achando que eu precisava de sua proteção,como se fosse uma de suas pedras preciosas,delicada e valiosa demais para se olhar até. Pelo meu marido que me via como o troféu que possuía por ter sido praticamente obrigado a se casar com uma moça a quem ele não conhecia. Por todo o reino ao vislumbrarem uma rainha de contos de fadas que só existia da porta dos meus aposentos pra fora.

"Qual o seu nome?"O elfo,Aeric,me perguntou parecendo intrigado.

"É Clara." Clara que gosta de correr por entre o mato descalça e sem todas as roupas incômodas e desnecessárias , que gosta de cozinhar doces,que gosta de ler e de nadar nua,que tem medo de escuro e que morre de amores pelas músicas dos trovadores , que sabe bordar-mas não costurar-,que odeia maçãs,que gosta de dormir com o cabelo úmido-pois é fresquinho-que ama sua filha mais que tudo no mundo e que desejava esquecer tudo e começar de novo.

"E eu sou Magritte." Minha filha pulou do meu colo e se agachou para acariciar meu cachorro. " E este é Apfel." Falou apertando o corpinho roliço de Apfel de encontro ao peito. ' E eu estou com fome mamãe."

"Eu-eu perdi meu alforje enquanto te procurava. Mas vou dar um jeito,não se preocupe." Acrescentei rapidamente,afinal,eu estava fazendo tudo sozinha e sozinha eu ia conseguir dar um jeito em tudo.

"Vocês podem ficar pra jantar.Não podem Aeric?" Awdrina perguntou com um sorriso e uma cotovelada na barriga do irmão.

"Ai!" Ele reclamou esfegando o plexo solar. ".O jantar logo estará pronto." Ao receber um olhar intimidante da irmã ele continou. " Não gostariam de um banho?Parecem cansadas."

E então eu e Magritte , e Apfel nos seguindo, fomos levadas para o andar de cima onde uma grande tina de madeira foi enchida com água quente e onde pudemos nos lavar da terra e do suor.


	4. Chapter 4

_Olá, graças!_

_Tudo bem? Caso eu não venha aqui até o natal Feliz Natal pra vcs! E me dêem de presente mtos reviews! Iei!!_

_Xoxo_

* * *

**Quatro**

* * *

De banho tomado coloquei Magritte para dormir numa cama improvisada no andar de cima,Apfel se enrolou aos pés dela e eu parei incerta,sem saber o que fazer. Se devia me juntar ao elfo,Aeric, ou se devia ficar onde estava. Não tinha sono e estava muito agitada.

Resolvi descer e agradecer sua gentileza e hospitalidade. Quando cheguei na sala ele se encontrava recostado ao lado da lareira com o alaúde nas mãos e cantava baixinho. Sua voz parecia se entranhar na música que falava de amor perdido,dor e solidão e eu quase comecei a chorar. Essa música era cantada pra mim por meu pai quando eu era pequena e me lembrava de coisas que há tempos não faziam parte da minha vida.

"Eu passarei a noite fora." Seus olhos se abriram subitamente e me encolhi desconfortável perante sua ardente mirada. " Tranque o ferrolho."

Ele se levantou em toda sua gigante estatura e senti minhas pernas enfraquecerem quando ele passou por mim. Seus ombros eram quase da largura do batente e sua cabeça quase tinha de se inclinar para passar confortavelmente pela porta.

Lambi os lábios secos e corri a fechar o ferrolho. Depois subi para o quarto e me deitei ao lado de minha filha onde passei a maior parte da noite acordada imaginando o que iria fazer.

A primeira semana foi confusa e parece um borrão em minha memória,toda noite Aeric saía e todo dia eu ficava dentro da casa ou em seus arredores. Tinha medo de perder Magritte na floresta de novo,tinha medo de ficar tentada a voltar para Wilhelm,tinha medo de Aeric e acima de tudo estava irritada com minha falta de coragem e decisão. Passava os dias quieta e inerte.Não me sentia confortável nem em brincar com Magritte e minha filha preferia brincar sozinha,esse tinha se tornado seu costume.

Ela passava os dias correndo de um lado pro outro seguida por Apfel. Awdrina aparecia de vez em quando ,mas não falava muito comigo,ou foi assim que me pareceu, se limitava a conversar com minha filha,ela deixava comida para nós e sempre dava uma passada na oficina nos fundos da casa,onde Aeric passava a maior parte do tempo. Minha solidão só não estava me deixando louca porque eu estava acostumada,os últimos cinco anos haviam sido uma boa lição.

Porém numa noite eu me irritei. Havia fugido para escapar aquela situação opressora em que me encontrava e havia caído em algo semelhante. Será que meu destino era sempre ser esmagada e esquecida?

Subitamente me levantei da cama,fazia um certo tempo que Aeric tinha saído, e desci até o andar inferior, meus pés descalços incomodados com a aspereza do chão de madeira. Abri a janela e uma imensa lua cheia iluminava o mundo. Magritte estava dormindo e num ímpeto eu abri a porta,uma brisa fresca fez minha camisola revoar e tranquei o ferrolho,mas me certifiquei de deixar um pedaço da lingüeta de couro pra fora de modo que pudesse abrir quando voltasse, antes de fechar a porta e sair correndo.

Pode parecer bastante temerário sair correndo sozinha pela floresta,mas eu havia percebido que perto da casa dele não havia sinais de animais ferozes. Eu me sentia livre! A noite a floresta era bastante diferente e se eu não estivesse tão alucinada talvez tivesse ficado com medo,mas não fiquei. Cheguei até o riacho e me lembrei da época em que podia nadar sem me preocupar. Bem ,eu não precisava me preocupar agora.

Tirei a camisola e pulei na água,estava gélida ,mas mesmo isso me fez feliz. Eu nadava de uma borda a outra e revoluteava e ria ,parecia um tonta.Não sei quanto tempo passei ali , mas a Lua já ia alta no céu quando saí e me vesti. Voltei pra casa sorridente.

Quando estava prestes a abrir a porta senti um agarrão no meu braço.

"Ah!!!!" Gritei assustada e por instinto,que eu nem sabia que possuía,dei uma cotovelada no plexo de solar do meu captor.

"Au!O que pensa que está fazendo?"A voz profunda de Aeric cortou a noite. Me virei pra ele e pude ver seu cenho franzido e seus olhos de prata líquida irritados. "Eu não disse pra ficar dentro da casa?"

"Não."Respondi simplesmente. "Você disse para trancar o ferrolho."

"Bem" ele franziu mais ainda o cenho "estava implicito!Enlouqueceu,mulher?Não sabe que é perigoso vagar por aí de noite sozinha?"

"Você vaga." Respondi petulantemente. "Desculpe." Acrescentei logo depois ao me arrepender dos meus modos.

"Eu sou eu e você é..." Ele olhou pro meu tamanho diminuto desdenhoso. "Você.Não creio que exista comparação.E de qualquer forma não acha perigoso deixar sua filha sozinha?"

"Eu...eu tranquei a porta." Informei apreensiva.

Ele apenas revirou os olhos e abriu a porta . Arregalei meus olhos estupidamente,havia pensado que estava sendo muito esperta deixando a lingüeta para fora,mas não havia considerado que uma floresta não é só feita de animais selvagens. Havia me esquecido de algo mais perigoso,ladrões e assassinos.

"E por que saiu ?"

Não respondi. Seria muito mal agradecido de minha parte dizer que estava entediada,presa e sufocada. Olhei pra baixo envergonhada e murmurei umas desculpas novamente.

"Pare de se desculpar."

"Desculpe." Tapei a boca com as mão,era mais forte que era uma vida de submissão,um único ato de rebeldia não era o suficiente pra suplantar anos de aceitação.

Ele riu e foi como eu havia pensado,não existia coisa mais maravilhosa. Sua risada me fazia pensar em noites correndo livre pela floresta ou excursões noturnas ao rio em luz e calor. Em encantamento.

"Olha,sei que você tem estado entediada,mas não precisa ficar trancada na casa como tem feito. Pode sair ou fazer o que gostar."

"Não achei que pudesse."

"E por que não poderia?" Pareceria digno de pena dizer que em minha vida eram poucas as coisas que me eram permitidas e que eu ainda não estava acostumada com a liberdade,por isso não falei nada.

"Você poderia ir visitar minha irmã.Ela mora do outro lado do rio,ali na curva,pode ver?" Ele se aproximou das minhas costas e esticou o braço por cima do meu ombro e eu estremeci ainda abalada pelo som do seu riso

"Não consigo. Está muito escuro."

"Esqueço que você é humana. Certo,amanhã te mostro o caminho."

Quando entramos na casa percebi que seu rosto estava sujo e também suas roupas. A imensa sacola de couro agora cheia e parecia cansado.A curiosidade me mordeu,mas não me atrevi a perguntar. Porém, ele deve ter percebido meu olhar.

"Não quer saber o que estive fazendo?Não está com medo que eu seja um bruxo poderoso e estivesse fazendo sacrifícios humanos e bebendo sangue no coração da floresta?"Perguntou jocosamente enquanto jogava a sacola sobre a mesa e retirava a camisa para se perdi o fôlego. Seu corpo era musculoso e um lindo desenho azul cruzava seu peito até suas costas descendo por sua cintura e se perdendo dentro de suas calças,engoli em seco envergonhada e tentei me concentrar em outra coisa.

"Gostaria de saber,mas não achei que fosse meu direito perguntar." Informei baixinho. "E não acho que você seja mau só por ser de detrás do véu mágico. Conheço seres muito bons vindos de lá e pessoas muito más que lá nunca estiveram." Pensei em minha madrasta e em toda sua maldade. Embora todos pensassem que ela fosse uma bruxa ,e esse tenha sido o principal motivo para meu marido condená-la,ela era apenas uma leiga e simpatizante das artes negras. Seu passatempo preferido era procurar artefatos e livros de necromancia.

" Então você _é _capaz de emitir opinião . Achei que fosse apenas um rosto bonito sem nada por dentro." Aeric arqueou uma sobrancelha escura e eu enrubesci loucamente,não por ele ter dito que eu era bonita,com isso eu estava acostumada,mas por ele ter admirado a minha mente. " Eu fui buscar um certo tipo de metal para minhas forjas. Um tipo de metal que só existe nesta floresta devido a queda de uma estrela." Arregalei meus olhos. Metal vindo das estrelas?Isso parecia maravilhoso.

"Você está com frio." Percebi que tremia e cruzei os braços tentando me aquecer. "Vá dormir , Clara. Amanhã lhe mostrarei como ir até Awdrina e depois ,se quiser, posso lhe mostrar a forja."

Assenti feliz e subi as escadas correndo. Adormeci com o som suave da voz dele que cantava e com a certeza de que no dia seguinte as coisas seriam diferentes.


	5. Espada

_Desculpa a demora! Mas aqui está =)_

_Reviews, please._

_

* * *

_

_Espada_

* * *

No dia seguinte,enquanto Magritte ainda dormia por ser muito cedo, eu segui Aeric até sua oficina.

"Está vendo? Esta é a forja. É aqui que aqueço o metal para que ele fique temperado."

Neste momento fiquei imaginando o metal das estrelas salgado demais, Aeric notou minha expressão estranha e se apressou em me explicar o que temperar o metal era, esperar que o metal líquido esfriasse lentamente e se tornasse maleável, para poder ser moldado, porém com ligas mais resistentes , mas só após ter terminado de rir de minha tolice. "Você é tão boba,Clara."

Não me incomodava com isso, ele falava de um modo que me parecia terno e eu gostava tanto de ouvir seu riso cristalino que valia qualquer coisa para fazê-lo rir, mesmo que fosse as minhas custas.

* * *

Então todos os dias eu ia visitar Awdrina e ela me recebia como se fossemos amigas o que era novidade pra mim. Nunca tinha tido uma amiga.

Magritte ficava lá, pois Awdrina tinha uma cadela chamada Stein com a qual Apfel logo se entrosou e minha filha também. Se Wilhelm visse sua filha rolando no chão ficaria horrorizado e foi esse pensamento, por mais mesquinho que possa parecer, que me fazia deixá-la lá brincando.

Quando voltava para a cabana de Aeric ele prontamente me levava para sua oficina onde ficávamos conversando enquanto ele trabalhava.

Isso se repetiu por mais ou menos um mês. Todo dia de manhã eu levava Magritte até a casa de Awdrina, onde com o passar do tempo passei a aprender sobre ervas curativas, e depois eu ia até a oficina.

"Preciso testar essa espada."Aeric comentou um dia comigo após termos conversado horas sobre, bem , sobre tudo. Conversa na qual ele havia ficado sabendo um pouco mais sobre mim, sem querer. Coisas que dizia a esmo eram o suficiente para ele delinear todo um panorama sobre a minha vida prévia, mas ele ainda não sabia que eu era a rainha do reino vizinho. E eu nem queria que soubesse. Tinha medo de que resolvesse que era melhor eu voltar para meu marido.

"Quer que chame Awdrina?" Perguntei me levantando prontamente, mesmo porque já estava perto da hora de eu ir buscar Magritte.

"Não." Ele sorria e eu imediatamente senti minhas pernas amolecerem, era bastante patético o efeito que seu sorriso tinha sobre mim. "Quero que você me ajude."

Antes que eu pudesse me negar ele me jogou uma pequena espada de mão e veio em minha direção em posição de ataque.

"Ma-mas eu não sei lutar!" Balbuciei nervosa enquanto me afastava dele.

"Por isso te ensinar. Se quer viver sozinha tem que saber se defender." Ele ficou sério subitamente e sua voz áspera, metálica. " O mundo é um lugar perigoso, principalmente para as mulheres."

Seus golpes eram lentos , porém precisos. Sua longa trança voava de um lado para o outro e eu, estabanada e assustada mal conseguia me defender.

"Por que você tem tanto medo de reagir?' Aeric perguntou enquanto movia sua espada de modo a me desarmar. Minha espada caiu com estrépito e foi com muita força de vontade que consegui não me jogar no chão. Ele colocou a espada que usava sob a bigorna e depois se virou pra mim me encarando muito sério.

Por eu não ter respondido ele deixou pra lá, nunca me pressionava a responder ou fazer qualquer coisa. Me deixava extremamente nervosa no começo essa liberdade excessiva , mas com o passar do tempo eu me acostumei.

"Vou buscar Magritte." Murmurei enquanto ele limava um pedaço de metal. Aeric sorriu pra mim e eu perdi o fôlego, o que me fez ficar rubra de vergonha e sair correndo de sua oficina.

No caminho cheguei a conclusão de que não reagia ou me defendia por força do hábito. Por mais que eu tivesse fugido da minha gaiola dourada eu ainda estava presa num padrão de comportamento com poucos laivos de, não tanto de rebeldia, mas como ele havia dito, de reação.

"Olá , bem na hora, Magritte estava perguntando por você." Fiquei mortalmente , aos poucos, estava se acostumando em me ter por perto.

"Mamãe!" Ela se jogou no meu colo e encheu meu rosto de beijos. " Você não sabe, hoje Apfel fez uma coisa muito feia!" E começou a desfiar toda a história de como o cachorrinho havia tido um ataque e tentado morder Stein e como ela havia ficado muito brava com ele e ficado de mal.

Awdrina se dirigiu para floresta como sempre fazia depois que eu e Magritte íamos embora. Observei seus longos cabelos louros balançando numa trança pesada o que me fez pensar em outra trança mais escura e senti meu coração pesar.

"Vamos apostar corrida,amor?" Perguntei pra menininha que pulava como um cabritinho. Eu me espantava com a energia dela cada dia mais. Parecia nunca ficar cansada ou triste, seu temperamento era uma benção para mim. O que me deixava triste ao pensar o quanto da pequena vida dela eu havia perdido. Mas não fazia mal, eu ia recompensá-la com meu amor incondicional agora.

"Apfel pode brincar também mamãe? Pode? Ele pode?" Ela perguntou esperançosa.

"Claro! Vamos lá! Quem chegar no riacho primeiro vence, está bem?" A época de chuvas havia voltado, embora este riacho , em particular, fosse alimentado por um rio do véu mágico e não tivesse secado, estava mais caudaloso. "Mas sem entrar na água, ouviu?"

"Está bem mamãe."

"Um, dois e já."

Saímos correndo em disparada. Apfel se enroscava nas nossas pernas e eu agarrava Magritte e a impedia de correr e ela ria e gritava. Ficamos nesta brincadeira até o ocaso. O céu tingido de laranja e púrpura e nós duas de marrom por causa da terra.

Quando voltamos pra casa ,depois de tomarmos um banho quente, pois o tempo já começava a esfriar, fiz uma sopa e coloquei Magritte na cama. Queria esperar Aeric acordada, mas ele não aparecia, quando comecei a me preocupar a porta se abriu e ele entrou.

"Onde você esteve?" Perguntei num ímpeto de irritação que foi mais rápido do que minha constante necessidade de me conter."

"Ora, ora quem costuma perguntar isso sou eu, não é mesmo?"

Ruborizei e não consegui responder. Gradualmente eu havia começado a dar passeios sozinha e esquecia de avisar, levava minha filha e Apfel comigo e sumia por horas inteiras nas tardes de Sol. Eram momentos em que minha submissão sumia e eu tinha que aproveitar, por isso não me ém porque Aeric dizia ser irritante minha mania de me desculpar. Estava, aos poucos, me livrando da antiga Clara.

" Estava provocando você, Clara. Não precisa ficar vermelha. Fui ao povoado entregar a espada para Aldebaran." Aeric se explicou sorrindo pra mim com uma expressão estranha em seus olhos cinzentos.

"Ah." Assenti ainda mais vermelha. "Eu fiz sopa."

"Está cheirando muito bem." Ele murmurou ao passar por mim e eu estremeci. A presença dele me fazia ter sentimentos estranhos. Ele havia sido muito bom pra mim, ainda era e eu não sabia como agradecer. "Onde arranjou os ingredientes?" Aeric perguntou. Pois Awdrina sempre fazia as refeições ou ele mesmo, eu não sabia onde arranjar os ingredientes e sempre me sentia uma inútil.

"Awdrina me mostrou alguns cogumelos na floresta." Expliquei enquanto assistis deliciada ele retirar o alforje das costas e se espreguiçar, esticando todos os seus músculos por baixo da camisa branca.

Aeric pegou uma tigela e encheu de sopa e sentando-se na mesa começou a comer. Ele possuía uma elegância inata que transformava todos os seus movimentos em gestos de imensa graça e leveza.

"Acho que está na hora de eu te ensinar algumas coisas." Aeric disse me olhando intensamente e eu em senti ruborizar. "A caçar." Ele explicou rindo e eu fiquei ainda mais envergonhada.

Assenti levemente e saí correndo em direção as escadas ansiosa pelo dia em que ele me daria as lições.


End file.
